Bonded Sisters
by Celesius
Summary: A lonely girl goes to Xaviers school and discovers a friend. They become the best of friends and fall in love. This is a story of sister like friends as they go through great hardships. Oc/Bobby and Oc/Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the first story that I am publishing on this site. My friend, user name Emma Gold, and I started this in the beginning of our school year. I hope that you enjoy reading this as much as we had in writing it._

_Disclamer: I do not own X-men or any of the characters other than Celesius and Emma Gold owns Zira. And we own whatever ocs there are later in the story._telepathic talking

* * *

*Hello*

_Hello _is thinking in the characters mind

Celesius 

"Damn it." I panted while running through the woods. I had heard that this private school had great books and paintings. All of them I could go and sell for money. My source never told me about the high-tech security. Running through the woods that surrounded the school was hard with lasers shooting at me. By the time, I reached the buildings wall I was no longer being shot at. Taking a deep breath, I looked around and found an open window.

After going through the window, I silently walked through the halls that were well decorated. *_What are you doing here?_* I nearly yelled in shock and looked around to find no one there. _No one is here. So why am I hearing a voice?_ I thought while looking in a room. The room was a huge library that was completely filled with books. Nearly in shock, I walked into the room and looked at all the titles. They all were in amazing condition and first editions. _I have hit a gold mine. _I thought grabbing a book. The moment I touched the book I felt a presence behind me. "What do you think you are doing?" I gasped as I felt the light touch of cold metal against my throat. Panicking, I dropped down and did a round house kick to my attacker then ran as fast as I could.

_Man, how did I do that?_ I thought as I ran through the halls. "She ran down the hall." A man shouted. "Do not let her leave." A girl yelled. I wished I could go faster then collapsed to the ground. A wave of pain rushed over me. My whole body felt as if it was on fire and my bones and muscles were changing. The pain was overwhelming and tears were streaming down my face. A moment later pain went away, I ran for all that was worth. The yells and feet of people were surrounding me. I ran into a window and as I jumped; I noticed I had been running on all fours and my hands and feet were now paws. Judging from the fur I had on me, I was either a wolf or a dog. After breaking the window, I ended up being tackled by someone. A moment after I was hit my body changed back to human. The person who tackled me was a boy with blue skin and elf like ears. Being out of breath, I tried to push him away. "Oh no you don't pup." I looked up and saw a man with silver blades coming from his knuckles. Shoving at the elf boy, the boy just held me even tighter. "Let me go!" The elf guy would not and the blade guy kept coming. *_Logan that is enough. I believe you scared the girl well enough._* I heard a voice say. A man in a wheelchair came out of the building and came over.

"Sorry about Logan scared you. Welcome Celesius to Xavier's Mutant School." I stared at him in shock at him knowing my name, and then I blacked out.

* * *

Please review and message. Continue reading this story please. I am trying to quickly post all that we had written. Please be paitent.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to who ever is reading this. I am sorry for taking so long to update this. Life has been very busy and tiring. Well here is chapter 2. I would love to hear anything from the readers... Anyway, I do not own any of these characters only Celesius. Emma Gold owns Zira. Please enjoy this chapter!

**Do not own X-men.** Its the sad truth. If I did, I would have given Kurt more movie time.

* * *

Zira

I heard all the commotion going on and ran out of my room. I ran down the stairs and felt a shift in the wind just ahead of me. I quickly ran towards it, sensing that it was a shifter and new to its power. I followed it, being able to feel an unnatural disturbance in the air._ I wonder why the new mutant is running. Didn't Xavier tell it? Or didn't he bring it here?_ The new mutant led me to a window and I was just in time to see a wolf being hit by a blue smear. I leaned over the sill and found Kurt sitting on top of a girl with Logan standing by them. I didn't say anything. I was too stunned by seeing a human girl with mutant power. Not to mention a similar power to my own. "Sorry about Logan scaring you. Welcome Celesius to Xavier's Mutant School." Professor Xavier said to the girl.

I saw her go limp under Kurt. I couldn't help but chuckle. "How about one of you brutes bring her inside; I'll show you where she can stay." I shouted to the men outside.

They looked up at me. Xavier with a soft gentle smile, Logan with a slight annoyance, and Kurt…well I couldn't read his expression. I was still learning to read his face expressions, but this one I didn't know. I smiled down at them. Logan went over to Celesius, the new mutant, as Kurt got off her. I moved back from the window anticipating Kurt to come see me, and of course, I was right. Kurt jumped through the window. "So Kurt, what was the look that you gave me? I couldn't read that one." I asked Kurt.

Kurt had blue skin, yellow eyes, a tail, pointed ears, and three toes and one on his heels, like a chicken. Yet, he was one of the nicest guys here.

I also had a slight crush on him; I didn't want anyone to know that because it would be hell for him and me. Plus, I was sure that he didn't like me like that. As we reached the main doors, I saw Bobby. Bobby, aka Iceman, was standing next to the stairway. He may have seemed cold at first, from not talking or socializing with anyone, but he was a huge softy once you got him to open up.

Bobby had pale blue hair and ice blue eyes. He was tall, slightly muscular, and can control ice. Many times when I approached him during lunch I was able to get one of his rare smiles, he's really cute when he does smile. "To answer your question earlier, that would be annoyance." Kurt said looked to where I was staring.

Bobby turned away and started walking. "I don't see why you bother. He isn't interested in us." Kurt remarked and I turned on him.

"I think he is. You should try talking to him." I told him as Logan entered and started up the stairs.

Kurt and I followed. "That room is fine." I ordered since the room was right next to mine.

"Night, Zira." Kurt said once Celesius was in her new bed; he left with a wave, leaving me with Logan.

"Night, Kurt." I called after him and went to stand next to her bed.

Logan nodded to me and walked out without so much as a backward glance. _Jerk._ I thought and sat down on the edge of the mattress. _I wonder what she's like,_ I wondered as I fell asleep while falling to the floor next to the bed.

* * *

Please review this! I want to hear from readers... The more I hear from people the faster I will update.


	3. Chapter 3

______

______

__

__

__

__

**Sorry people but originally I did put all of Kurt's accents but I became lazy….. If you guys want the accent with the v's and w's then I will put them in. **

Oh and I do not own any x-men characters. I only own Celesius and emmagold owns Zira.

____

__

**

* * *

**

__

Celesius

I woke up in what I guessed was a bed; but kept my eyes closed to make sure that no one would notice my being awake. My senses were on high alert to any danger that I might be in. I started listening in order to know if anyone or thing was in the room with me. Only hearing soft breathing to the right of my head, I was wondering if I was being held captive by those people. _Maybe I can surprise the person next to me. _I quickly jumped up and crouched in an attack position. "Where the hell am I?" I growled at the girl who was in front of me. The girl looked slightly frightened at my sudden 'awaking'. "It's okay. We are not going to hurt you. You are safe here." She said holding up her hands.

Not really believing her, the question that had been bothering me for a while flowed out of my mouth. "How the hell did I change like that?" I relaxed my limbs and focused on her. Once I relaxed a bit a wave of pain hit the inside walls of my head. _____'I wonder if she likes me?' 'I want to kill him.' 'I am depressed.' 'Sadness.' 'Hate.' _I screamed as I felt wave after wave of pain. Voices were filling my head, I could not tell which ones was mine. Once the pain ended, I discovered that I was outside by a pond. "How did get out here?" I looked around and saw the moon was full and reflecting on the pond. The voices stopped as I sat against a tree to admire the pond. Why did they take me in when I was trying to steal from them? I thought. A moment later I heard someone behind me. Tired of trying to fight, "Who are you?" I called out.

A poof sounded and I smelled sulfur in the air. The person stood in front of me. The person's legs were blue and furry; three toes were on each foot. As my eyes moved upward, I saw that the person had blue skin, a pointy tail, yellow eyes, and pointed elf-like ears. The person's ears seemed to be tempting me to touch them. The unusual shape interested me; it was one of my dreams to find someone who actually had that type of ears. The person was defiantly one of the guys I had seen from earlier. "Well if it isn't elf boy coming to maybe lecture me about stealing from the library." I smiled up at him.

"My name is Kurt not elf boy." He glared at me with his piercing yellow eyes.

I nodded in apology, "I am sorry Kurt. I only called you that because of your amazing ears." I looked at the pond again; I felt Kurt sit beside me.

"Why did you want to steal from the library?" Kurt asked in a very heavy accent.

"Well…I really cannot tell you that." I stood, "I barely know you and you are the one who tackled me earlier today. Also, some weird things have been happening to me today." I sighed then turned back to Kurt. "I really do not feel like talking right now. Sorry for not answering your question." I turned my back on him and stared at the pond.

Reflecting over the day, I realized I was different. That I had changed, that no real human could turn into a wolf or suddenly hear voices, unless she was insane. I did not want any of those things to happen again if I was going to be in great pain every time. The same thought of how I could have suddenly done all of those things kept coming back. I did not know where all of these things had come from. I just stood on the bank thinking for a long time, listening to the nightingale sing and the wolves howl just outside the boarders of the grounds.

* * *

Oh I just realized that no knows what the main characters look like... I will find the paper and post it. Or if you guys dont want me to and be happy with your own mental images then more power to you. Just let me know. Review please. I would really love that. I am tempted to do one Celesius point of veiw and Zira in one chapter so that these are longer... Let me know you guys. Well I am posting Chapter 4 and working on editing chapter 5.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh I dont own any x-men characters! If you dont have that down by now I do not know what to do with you people. Any way I own Celesius. Emmagold owns Zira. Read and be merry.

* * *

Zira

When Celesius suddenly disappeared I started to freak out. _What can I do? Maybe…no…can she?_ I thought running out of the room and down the stairs near by. Hoping to find Kurt, I looked around the first floor and found him talking to Fred and Scott. "Hey Kurt, can you go and look for Celesius? Apparently she can teleport now too! I have no clue as to where she went. I thought that since you both have the same power you could find her." I said out of breath.

I didn't know what I would do after finally founding another girl mutant. One who also shared a similar power to my own. "You don't need to worry. I'm sure everything will be fine." Fred said as Kurt teleported away.

"I know." I mumbled. "Well I'm heading to the library. I need a good book to read."

So I went there and ended up finding several good ones that I've been wanting to read. As I headed to the check out counter, I saw Bobby. "Hey Bobby, how are you?" I asked standing next and slightly behind him.

He just shrugged his shoulders as the librarian handed him his books. "Is everything okay?" I asked

He just looked at me. I noticed that his eyes weren't as cold as they normally are. Yet, I saw sadness and loneliness in them. I was about to say something when he turned and left._ Is he upset because we have a new member in our group? I've told him before that he can join us. Should I try again tomorrow? This isn't going to end well._ I thought as the librarian checked out my books. Outside the library, Bobby was no where to be seen, and Kurt and Celesius still hadn't come back. I said good night to Fred and Scott and went upstairs to start reading Wizards First Rule by Terry Goodkind. My heart was heavy with worry and nerves about Celesius and Bobby.

Celesius because she's new to the school and her powers.

Bobby because he keeps blocking others out when he is truthfully a good person, not to mention sweet.

_Maybe…I could learn to control ice and be able to understand him more._

* * *

_Another done...not that longbut dot blame me I didnt right it. hahaha but take what you can. Any way review please. I still have alot to type up...so be patient with me._


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! I do not own anything only Celesius and my friend Emmagold owns Zira. This update is all because of a special someone named Dun Dun Dun! Yaoi-Beloved! Thanks for the review. I was in a slump that I didnt want to update for the life of me. I have time...too much time. So thanks and this chapter update is for you!

* * *

Celesius

After listening to the wolves, I turned around and saw Kurt still standing where I had left him. "Are you done thinking?" He asked as I approached him slowly.

I sighed silently and shook my head. "Why are you still here? I would have thought you had left already." Kurt shrugged then looked into my eyes.

"You're new so I am worried that you might leave." He replied not really caring.

I grinned at him. "That is sweet of you." I leaned against a tree.

"So you are not going to leave, are you?" Kurt asked while looking at my face.

"No, I am not going to leave. That girl in my room, I want to learn more about her. Also, you are a sweet person. That gives me about two reasons to stay." I smiled half heartily at him then pushed away from the tree. I was tired and wanted to sleep. For some reason, I felt more at home in this place than anywhere else. As I started to walk away, Kurt grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Wait, Celesius." He had me close enough that I could feel the heat from his body yet was not touching his body. "You need to close your eyes." He said quietly. Quickly shutting my eyes, I smelled sulfur again and a poof sound, "Open your eyes." I opened my eyes and saw we were back at the mansion.

"Wow so are you a teleporter?" Kurt nodded then walked inside. Not knowing my way around yet, I followed and watched Kurt as we walked through the mansion. His tail swayed as he walked; it was teasing me so I batted at it. I hit it about five times until Kurt looked back at me, "What are you doing?"

I blushed slightly. "Your tail was teasing me so I had to hit it." Kurt's face cracked a smile and chuckled. "Stop laughing." I growled then Kurt's tail stroked my cheek. "You're so cute." I stared at him then walked in front of him. _I can't fall for another one… My heart wont be able to take it again. (Yes I had to do it. Every time I watched the show or the movie I would have the need to hit it…I am weird so what? I admit it and am proud of it!)_

Once I reached a door, Kurt twirled me around. "Hey, this is your room. Do you want to talk about earlier?" I smiled.

"Thanks but maybe later. Why don't we be friends, then later I might tell you?" I opened the door and went in. "Good night Kurt." Kurt waved to me as I closed the door. He whispered. "Goodnight Celesius." I smiled happily.

_I might just stay here._

Zira

A knock sounded at my door. Once hearing it, I was slow to open it, one because I was pissed reason being I was starting to like the book I was reading and second was me being comatose from reading. I was really liking the book. I opened the door and found Kurt standing there. "Oh! Did you find her?" I asked remembering what happened earlier.

"Yeah, she is in her room. Do you need anything else?" Kurt asked putting his hands behind his back as he started rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Not yet." I said with a smile.

Kurt returned the smile. "Good night Zira." Kurt said with a wave.

I waved back and closed the door when a blush started to cover my cheeks. I went and laid back on my bed. Thoughts swirling about in my mind. _Did I have a crush on Kurt that could amount to something? No. Plus Kurt probably doesn't like me that way. He even said he thought of me as a sister before._ I heaved a sigh. My mind continued to wander. Bobby formed in my mind. I thought about my relationship between myself and him. _He looked so sad. I wonder what he thinks of me._ These thoughts swirled around in my head as the light faded.

*Knock*

I jerked awake and went to the door. I opened it, wiping the sleep from my eyes. Standing there was Bobby. "Hey Bobby. Why are you here at this time?" I asked confused, squinting from the lights.

He did not say anything, but motioned with his hand asking if he could come in. I nodded and stepped aside to allow him to pass. He did quickly and sat on the edge of my messy bed. I went around so I could lie down next to him.

_I wonder why he's here._

Celesius

I laid back on my new bed and stared at the ceiling. _Why am I here? Plus, what is with me and getting hurt today?_ I cleared my mind and started to hum._ At least, this place is relaxing. A lot better than where I was before._ My eyes started to close as I thought about what I would do next. Soon, sleep consumed me.

*Dream* (Regular print was the thoughts and the italic was the dream part. Just to clarify for everyone.)

_I was standing in a battlefield. Shouts and screams surrounded me. The girl, who was beside me earlier, was there fighting beside me. Kurt was quickly teleporting and fighting at anyone who came close to him. After looking around, I realized we were protecting the mansion. So many bodies were everywhere. My eyes were filled with tears of sadness and anger. _Why do I care for these people? Why am I dreaming this? _My body was reacting on is own. Trying to stop was impossible; a boy with dark brown hair came up to me. Then a hot fireball was shot at me._ Who the hell are you? That was very rude!_ I shouted in my head. "Pyro! Stop this now! I said instead._

_"Never Celesius, I pleaded with you to come; but, now you will die." As if time had stopped, I stood still and saw as Kurt, the girl, and others trying to stop Pyro. It came too fast as fire consumed me. Pyro had a smug look on his face as he torched me. "I forgive you Pyro." I smiled gently. "I love you my bro…"_

*End Dream*

A loud noise by my head went off. I groaned in protest as I groped for the source of the noise. I found the annoying clock and threw it away._ Celesius get ready then meet me in the library. _It was that guy's voice. _Okay, you are not going crazy, just get dressed._

I sighed and went to the closet. Inside there were a couple of uniforms, a few were different sizes. After finding one that would fit me and getting dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror. The skirt could have been longer to my preference but it would work. _Man, I want my own flare to this. At least a different color of tie would be nice. _Sighing, I walked out my door and quietly walked to the library. Along the way, I busied myself by doing my hair. Before I had even attempted to break into this school, I found floor plans and knew where everything generally was.

After arriving to the library doors, I stood perfectly still. _Come in_. I did not hesitate then entered. On the far right, there were bay windows and in front of them a man in a wheelchair sat.

"Hello Celesius, my name is Professor Xavier." The man smiled at me in a warm welcome. I nodded my head. "You are wondering why I decided to keep you here, what is wrong with you, and why this place is well protected." He stated knowingly.

I nearly gasped in surprise again. "How do you know all of that?" I asked instead.

"I am telepath." Professor Xavier smiled.

"Okay, so…could you answer those questions for me?" I started to stutter in embarrassment at what else Professor could have 'heard'.

"Well Celesius, you are a strange person. Yesterday, you showed many characteristics of having mutant powers. You got passed our security system without being harmed, got away from Logan, transformed into a wolf, then it is my understanding that you teleported and before that were screaming from great pain. All that has interested me. If I had let you go then you might have hurt yourself." He paused for a moment to see my reaction. I just stood in shock as things became clear about what had happened.

"What happened yesterday is quiet alright. You are now here surrounded by people just like you. You have no need to fear about being teased about your powers. Here you will learn how to control your powers and still get a great education. That is why this place is so protected. Sometimes people will try to harm us and try to get inside hence the security system."

I nodded in understanding. Thinking about the pros and cons of staying, I realized that I had to stay. "Professor, I will stay here. If you would not mind?"

Professor smiled at me. "I would love it if you would stay." He started to wheel away towards a door. I opened the door for him. The room was a large office. "Now we need to get you a class schedule and I will assign someone to help you for today." He opened up one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. Looking over it once, Professor handed me the sheet. "This is your class schedule. In a moment, your guide will be here to see that you get to class." I glanced at it and saw that I had the basics in addition to training.

"Professor, who teaches the training?" He looked at me then sighed.

"Logan teaches that. I believe you called him "bladey" yesterday. You have nothing to fear, he only is like that to the enemy and won't hurt you at all." I was not sure about what Professor said. So I made a mental note to be very careful around Logan.

A knock sounded at the door. I quickly turned towards it and stood still. "Come in, Angel." The door opened and there stood a guy, 6' 1", lightly tanned skin that glowed, blond chin length hair, blue eyes that were strikingly intense, and his build was strong and athletic. Finally, behind him he had the most gorgeous pure white wings that if they were completely unfolded they could reach a length of 13 feet tip to tip. My breath was taken way until I saw the smirk on his face. That alone told me that he knew he looked good. He knew so he showed it off as much as he could. I started to hate him already even if he was extremely hot.

He got a glimpse of me then focused on me. "Well Professor is this the girl I had heard about that caused all the ruckus?" I growled softly in warning.

"Yes this is. Angel, I would like you to meet Celesius. Celesius, this is Angel." I held my hand out to shake his but he had another idea. H lightly grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Pleasure to meet and be in your presence my lady." I faked a smile at him.

"I wish I could say the same. Yet, I believe I am not yours." Angel laughed at my statement.

"Oh no Celesius, one day perhaps you might. Professor she has the same classes as me correct?" Angel asked turning his back towards me.

"Yes Angel I believe you both should hurry or you'll be late for your math class." I inwardly groaned when Angel turned to give me a smile.

_*Professor are you sure I should be going with this guy?* _I thought as I fought to return the smile.

*_Don't worry Celesius he is one of the better students._* I looked up at Angels face then gave in to following him.

"Good bye Professor and thank you for everything." I waved while following Angel out.

"Have a good day both of you and be nice." Professor waved back. After that, Angel and I left the professors office.

Angel grabbed my hand the moment we left Professor's office. "Beautiful Celesius, just give up. You know you want me. Just say a word and I will be all yours." I laughed then gripped his hand.

"Well dear fallen angel I think not. You are too arrogant and I do not think I would want you." I gripped even harder. "Thank you for your offer but I decline." Pulling my hand away, he smirked at me.

"I love a challenge." I growled at him.

"I am not some prize to be won. Just show me where the first class is then leave me the hell alone." I got up in his face.

"Wow, your eyes are flaming red."

I gasped then looked away. _Is this also part of my powers? _"Just get me to our first class now you fallen." Angel gave up for now and just led me to the class room. I entered and saw everyone was already there. The teacher I assumed was the blue person. "Hello Angel about time you got here. Oh and I see our new student. Hello dear my name is Professor Beast but you can call me the Beast." I nodded then faced the people.

"My name is Celesius F. Of course, I am new here." I emptily smiled as some people laughed.

"Alright Celesius you can sit between Angel and Kurt." I sighed with relief as I would be sitting next to someone I kind of knew. The sad thing was being near Angel all of the time. I sat in my assigned place and Beast started class.

Pre-Calculus was the class I sort of knew what we were doing. Kurt smiled at me and I was grateful for it. Smiling back Angel noticed and sent a glare at Kurt. Kurt and Angel started a staring contest and I could feel the testerone levels go up. _Great. I am between the two of them and have Angel in every one of my classes. I just hope nothing crazy happens. Also I want to see that girl again._ I started to take notes while the contest between Kurt and Angel continued. _Happy first day for me. _I thought sarcastically_. _

Longer Chapter! Anyway hopefully I will edit more tonight and post more later or tomorrow. Review please but I will not force you guys to. ^_^ thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey again…okay I have been depressed about not being home with snow and being about to walk out my door without being wary of who might be outside. So here you girls or guys go!

I do not own anything to do with X-men misfits, X-men, or Marvel. A reference to the book _City of Bones _by Cassandra Clare. I love that series….although I was very close in not finishing the third book…and to those lovers of the book THE FOURTH ONE IS COMING! So excited for that. I really should be studying for history exams for next week so…I stop rambling now. I do own Celesius and my friend Emma Gold owns Zira. Thank you guys for reading this.

* * *

Zira

I sat up when I saw that Bobby was shaking. "Bobby is everything alright?" I asked him, placing my hand on his arm.

He didn't say anything so I put my right leg over the side of the bed and bent my self to sit in half Indian style. I looked at his face, worried about him. Tears were streaming his face. "Bobby, what is wrong?" I gently asked, rubbing his arm.

"Some people decided to pick on me more like beat me, so I froze them; but, I can't unfreeze them. Do you think you can for me?" Bobby asked, his breathing becoming slightly ragged.

"Sure, where are they? You can stay here if you want." I said with a warm smile.

"They're in the library." Bobby said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I nodded my head and stood. My lift foot was slightly asleep so I rubbed my calf to wake it. "Zira, thank you." Bobby whispered.

I was shocked; hardly did anyone call me by my first name, while no one could call me by my last name because I threw it away the moment I came here. (Okay just saying I don't understand this sentence at all….but right now my friend is asleep so I can't ask what that person meant so….bear with me here.) I smiled my special 'light up the room' smile at him. "No prob, Bobby. Only on the condition that you eat lunch with us."

Bobby seemed surprised by my smile, mainly because I hardly used it. Yet, when he heard what I said, he smiled back. The smile he never showed anyone else. "Okay, I think I can do that." He said sluggishly.

"You seem tired so you can sleep here. Because I don't think you'd make it to your room." I said and went to the door.

When I looked back, Bobby was fast asleep on the bed. I smiled at him softly and with that smile on my lips I went to the library. The library closes at midnight because of late studies, so I was not surprised to see it still opened.

I found the librarian moving the frozen people up to her desk. "How many are there?" I asked as she moved the fifth frozen person up.

"There is one more. Do you know what happened?" She asked, surveying Bobby's handy work.

"They were beating him up and so he froze them." I explained, kneeling down to see how much fire I would need.

"Okay then, I will bring the last one up and you can start unfreezing them." The librarian said.

I nodded and as she went off, I got started. I slowly heated them up, so that they wouldn't die. It took a lot of time and effort, but the librarian was patient and let me work. It wasn't until about 3 in the morning when I got done. I heaved a sigh and stretched. "I'll talk to Xavier and ask him to allow you to rest." She said kindly.

"No, just ask him to excuse me from some classes. I should be fine by lunch." I said with a smile.

"Okay. I will. Take care now." She said going over to the phone.

"I will thanks." I said leaving and heading back to my room.

When I got back, Bobby was curled up on my bed still sound asleep. He still had his shoes and his jacket on. So I took his shoes off and miraculously managed to take his jacket off with out breaking a bone or waking him. I had a blanket folded on the foot of my bed and draped it over him. I couldn't help but smile. He looked so gentle, not his usual mask of coldness. There was a couch in the corner where I curled up into to go to sleep.

*~*time skip*~*

When I awoke, there was a blanket over me. I looked closer at it and saw that it was the blanket that was on my bed, the one I had covered Bobby with the night before. I smiled brightly; _I seem to be smiling a lot lately. Mom would be happy._ I stood, causing multiple joints to pop.

I looked around for my clock, it was always disappearing. I found it were it was suppose to be actually be, on my night stand. When I went over to see the time, I found a folded piece of paper next to the clock. On the front, it said my name in nice calligraphy. I opened it and gasped. It was a note from Bobby.

_Zira,_

_Thank you for letting me stay with you. You were the only person I could think of to go to. Hope it wasn't too much trouble. Hope to see you at lunch._

_Bobby_

I smiled, my heart warming at the thought that he trusted me. When I looked at the clock, I noticed that it was nearly lunch and my stomach gave a large growl for food. So I went to my closet to put on a new uniform.

_I hope no one gave him a hard time this morning or he got out early._ I thought as I went to the Dining Hall. No one was there yet so I went to the lunch ladies. "Can I have something now? I'm starving." I asked, bouncing on my toes in anticipation.

They chuckled and pulled out a tray. "Sure, what would you like?" the lunch lady who pulled out the tray asked placing the tray on the sliding thing.

"Umm…That and no pineapple please." I said pointing to the sandwich.

She nodded and placed the sandwich on the tray and slid it to the other lady. She place mixed veggies on it. She pointed to the apple crisp but I shook my head no. "Here ya go." She said handing the tray to me.

"Thank you." I said and went to the milk/juice fridge. I took a chocolate milk and went to our usual table I silently ate my sandwich. It was weird eating by myself. I looked down at my watch and noticed that I had a minute before the others were going to be here.

I continued eating, not thinking about the silence, but it was pressing down on me. I tried to ignore it, not thinking about what it meant and tried focusing on what to say to Bobby. _What I would say to see how he is doing?_

The silence nearly won when the people started flowing in. I saw Kurt, Celesius, Scott, Fred, and Ice man. They waved or nodded and I smiled back, a strained one, but a smile none the less. Kurt led Celesius over after they got their food and sat down across from me. "So how was your first day here?" I asked Celesius.

"Good. I don't like Angel much though." She said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Has he asked you to be a part of the Hellfire Club?" I asked, worried that she would leave us for them.

"No." She stated.

Fred and Scott came over. Fred sat at one end on my side; Scott sat on the other side of Celesius. Talk became more eased as time went on. At least until Bobby came over, they seemed shocked except for Celesius since she didn't really know Bobby. He didn't say anything as he sat down next to me. "Wow Zira, you got him over here." Kurt said in mock surprise.

"Yup. So Bobby, did anyone give you hell?" I asked, ignoring the questioning stares.

"No." he stated simply.

I nodded and didn't push. The others just continued to question Bobby and Celesius. Celesius looked like she wanted to talk to me, but I just listened to what all happened while I slept. Once they were done badgering, Celesius was able to ask me her question. _I hope I can help her._

Celesius

I was getting greatly annoyed with Angel in my classes; but I met a guy in one of my classes who gave off a cold aura. By the end of my class, I learned his name was Bobby and his power was ice. _Man, maybe his name should be Celesius._ I laughed quietly at my thought. After my class at the start of lunch, Kurt came to me and asked me if I would sit with him and his friends.

I agreed and followed him to the lunch room. Once I got my sandwich and drink, I sat with that girl who was there when I woke up.

I paid attention and learned her name was Zira and the guy to my right was named Scott and the guy beside Zira was Fred. Everyone seemed nice and as they asked me questions; I kept them simple answers. I cleared my throat. "Umm Zira I have a couple of question to ask you." She glanced at me.

"Well ask away." I looked at her.

"You don't want them to hear it." I stood then walked to the closest wall. I heard Zira follow me.

I turned, "Okay, I was wondering how strongly you like Kurt and Bobby." Zira looked at me in shock. I nodded in understanding. "Never mind for right now, why were you there when I woke up earlier?"

Zira smiled. "I was worried about you plus you have a similar power to mine. That is to shape shift."

"Well I do not know what I can shape shift into, but it really hurt. If it will always hurt then, I don't think that I could do that anymore." I sighed. "Why do you care if I was asked to be part of the Hellfire Club?"

Zira looked at me undecided whether to tell me or not. "Well I just don't feel like you would belong with them. Plus, they are not the best group of people."

I started to think about that then nodded. "If Angel is part of them then I won't be a part of them."

Zira nodded then looked back at the table. I glanced back and noticed all the guys were staring at us. "Zira, I will back off and give Kurt and Bobby a cold shoulder if you really want me to." Zira shook her head. "I do not know how you know, but do not do that to them. Just give me time to think about it then I will be fine." She went back to the group while I stayed back. _I should not mess with them even if Zira says that._

I did not look back as I left the lunch room. The halls were quiet and sunlight was streaming from the tall windows as I walked. My destination was the library. After slightly getting lost, I finally arrived at the library. The room looked like heaven. Books stacked everywhere all calling me to read them. I grabbed a book called _City of Bones._

Choosing to sit in a window seat, I sat in the sunlight and read. When I was about two chapters in,(which believe me for that book it takes me like 10 minutes to get there…maybe) I heard a voice. "Hey Celesius." I looked up,slightly peering over the top of the book, and saw Angel. I sighed and continued to read, ignoring him.

"So Celesius, I told my friends about you and they would like you to join the Hellfire Club." Angel said dramatically waving his hands, flipping his hair, and then grabbed my hand. "Leave me alone, fallen." I growled softly as I read my book. Angel then grabbed my book, making a huge mistake. "Celesius, I am giving you an amazing opportunity." I growled at him fire seeming to burn in my eyes.

"No. I will not join. Now leave. Give me back the book and leave me alone. It is only the first day and you annoy me." I bared my teeth and they sharpened as my anger grew.

"Now beautiful, I won't leave you alone. Just accept me and you won't regret it. You will be mine just come easy; don't try to fight." His face was close to mine as he spoke.

"You have to work for me. As I told you earlier, all the things I dislike about you. I refuse to go down without a fight." I glared in his face.

"You eyes are changing red." Angel stated. I quickly grabbed my book then walked away. I passed some people as they laughed and joked. A sharp pain attacked my heart, being alone for so long really hits hard when people are around you. I continued until I reached my next class. My class was with Logan. _Great, I get to see bladey again._

I reached the danger room and entered. Since I was the only one there I sat down and continued to read.

*~*Time Skip*~*

"Celesius, class is about to start." I looked up from my book and say Kurt looking at me. His piecing yellow gaze made me feel as if I heart or whatever was inside of me was being exposed. Thinking, _Kurt could see the me I have tucked away_. I pushed away those feelings and got up. Looking around, there were now people in the danger room. "Thanks Kurt for doing that." I grimaced as I started to pop my back and hands. He just nodded and glanced behind me. I turned and saw Zira, Bobby, and Scott were in this class as well. _I had better leave this quartet alone. _Walking off to a secluded corner, I waited till I saw Logan's head appear among the group of students. "Celesius have you thought about my offer." I nearly snapped from just hearing the voice. I quickly glared at him. "Angel, how many times is this going to happen. I told you no, now leave me the hell alone." I was steadily getting louder.

Angel touched my nose with one of his fingers then smiled his dazzling smile. "I will never leave you alone. Celesius, I will bother you until you get so fed up that you will join."

I started to grow hot in anger and growled in the back of my throat. "If you don't leave me the hell alone, I will really hurt you, fallen." My anger was risking so much. I started to hear a voice in my head. _I am getting to her. Soon she won't be able to resist and join us. She just looks so great when she is angry._ I stepped back a bit. "I guess then I have to not get angry anymore." Angel looked shocked as I said that. I finally realized that I was reading or hearing his mind.

"I guess another one of your powers is telepathy." He stated trying to act cool about it.

I shrugged. "I guess. Please leave me alone." I walked away from him hoping he would give me some space.

* * *

Another chapter edited..well it was not a good edit...I only read it and made corrections on the way. I hope you dont kill me for not updating sooner. I have been reading twilight, OHSHC, Naruto, and other fanfictions to help cheer me up. I hope to get more posted soon. You guys review if you want its fine if you do or not review. Yet nice words make me happy *hint hint* but I accept critisim too. Thank you for reading this!


End file.
